A Brave New XWorld
by NightElfCrawler
Summary: Chapter Five: Kitty takes a tour with Victor Creed. An AU. What if mutants were the undesirables, thrown out to die from a 'perfect' society? Well, they're sick of it, and about to
1. Default Chapter

A Brave New X-World By: Night Elf Crawler  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Author's note: X-men Matrix style. Mwahahhaa. Yes, this is based off a movie I recall seeing when I was a kid. don't ask me WHAT movie. give credit to them. cause I don't remember *awkward grin*  
  
******  
  
Katherine Pryde choked back a cough as she stumbled again in the rocky dirt- ridden terrain. Tears choked her throat along with dust, and she was certain she looked a complete mess... like the tramp they had condemned her as...  
  
The winds blew harsh, hot and dusty, and as she glanced up, the chemicals that scoured this portion of the world made her eyes water more....  
  
It had all been so WONDERFUL yesterday...  
  
*  
  
"Happy birthday dear Kitty... happy birthday to you..." Came the voices. With a grin and deep breath, she blew out the candles on her cake, all sixteen of them.  
  
"So, Kitty darling. What did you wish for?" Her mother joked as she began to cut the cake for her, serving it out.  
  
"I'm not supposed to tell you." She smiled secretively. ~Like duh... I wished to meet a guy...~  
  
It was the year 3042. Life had gone on through hard times, and good... Civilization had changed much from what it had been. Cities were encased in thick resistant domes that kept the toxic atmosphere, and the harmful UV rays out. Sickness had been eliminated. There was virtually no crime. Punishments were dealt with swift and strict. Anyone who did anything small was given an attitude re-adjustment. More severe crimes were dealt with in a more severe manner. If you so much as stole something, it was out into the wilds, outside the protection of the city...  
  
That's where they threw the mutants.  
  
Mutants... creatures of abhorrent talents, physical appearances, and horrific pollution of the gene pool.  
  
Race, religion, ethnicity.. they were all united and accepted in this society. There was no prejudice, no hatred... those who committed these crimes were dealt with severely like the rest...  
  
Mutants however... were another matter.  
  
All of this had little impact on Katherine Pryde, until her 16th birthday.  
  
She was in the midst of having her cake, when she sneezed.  
  
Startled, she realized she was standing in the apartment complex below their own domicile on the 184th floor of their building. Confused, she stared around. Luckily no one was home, so she stood in the dark locked room, cake in hand, suddenly realizing something had gone wrong.  
  
It hadn't taken long for the authorities to track the new mutant activity.  
  
By the time she had figured out how to get outside, returned to her home, and tried to explain to her frightened family that it couldn't be what they thought... she was NORMAL... she couldn't be a mutant, the authorities had arrived only seconds later.  
  
She had been taken without mercy, and put inside the city's detention facility. Within the next hour, she was standing before the city council.  
  
"Katherine Pryde... you have been convicted of being a mutant. For this you must be removed from society, in hopes the genetic mistake does not continue to ravish our society."  
  
Kitty's lower lip trembled as the council spoke, bringing her parents out. They were to be sterilized, since they had spawned a mutant. They refused to meet her eyes, and just stood, blank faced listening to the council speak. It was short, to the point, and gave her no choice but to accept her fate.  
  
She had been stripped of any possessions save her clothing, and dumped uncharacteristically outside the city boundary.  
  
*  
  
That is where she sat now. Alone, in the dirt, staring back at the glistening dome beyond the ridge, just out of reach. There was no way to sneak back inside, the dome was heavily guarded by defenses, as well as locked to the outside. Few residents' left the dome, if they did it was in the safety of sealed vehicles. There was no way in, without their good graces.  
  
She shivered and knelt there in the dirt. She wouldn't live through the night. It was known that those who were dumped outside, never survived one night. There was nothing out here. No food, no water, and no shelter save a few caves scattered about. But it did no good to hide in caves, for the toxic atmosphere penetrated the air. It corroded the skin, the eyes, the nose, the mouth... One couldn't survive out here for long.  
  
So, Kitty had no desire to try and find such shelter. Her life was over... She was officially 'dead' to the world. She no longer existed. The refuse bots would no doubt find her bones and it would be officially confirmed, but legally she was dead.  
  
Which is why it was such a surprise, when a black boot crunched in the dirt by her knees, surprising her.  
  
She glanced up, and stared at the boot. It was dusty, obviously it's occupant had been walking for some time through the rough conditions. The boot was very large, and a pair of synthetic black pants were methodically tucked into the top of the boot. As she continued to look up, the figure came into more focus.  
  
He wasn't, assuming it was a he, very tall. He stood rather stooped actually, but that could be from the gigantic black backpack on his back. He was covered from head to toe in that weird synthetic fabric, complete with a breathing mask over his face, and goggles that hid the eyes, save a slight light showing through, she assumed from the digital display. He had a cape of sorts fashioned out of the same material, presumably for bringing across the breathing apparatus to fend off the dust. A pair of swords were attached to the utility belt at his waist, sheathed in their own anti- corrosive components. There were various things clipped to his belt, from radio communications, to water and food rations.  
  
He looked like a very warped version of Lawrence of Arabia, Kitty thought, remembering the classic movie her parents had loved.  
  
She thought she was hallucinating at first, they had said the toxin did odd things to the mind, until a hand touched her shoulder, real and firm, gripping her with a force a specter could not have.  
  
Surprised, she looked up, as a mask descended over her face. She struggled, and tried to pull back, but the grip on her shoulder tightened, and the mask clipped onto her face and around the back of her head. Within seconds, pure cold air filled her lungs, and she looked up with some surprise.  
  
"Now... what is a beautiful young lady like yourself doing in such a desolate place as this?" Came a soft friendly male voice in her left ear. She jumped a bit, and stared. There must have been a communicator attached to the breath mask, since his voice had come across with a metallic sound.  
  
Still a bit stunned, she felt herself being moved, and brought to her feet by the man. She blinked a bit through the goggles that sheltered her eyes from the harsh environment, and realized this was something unexpectedly good. "Who.....? How....?" she began to stutter.  
  
"Ah ah ah... I asked you a question first." Came the voice. It had the hint of an accent to it, and she could tell he was smiling behind the mask, due to the tone in his voice, though she couldn't see anything of his face.  
  
"Um..." she blinked and her mind recalled the question. "I... I was thrown out."  
  
"Well that is quite obvious, fraulein." He chuckled, keeping a firm hand on her shoulder. There was something odd about her grip, but she couldn't put her finger on it, and with the mask on she couldn't turn her head to look down very easily. "Why did they throw such a flower like yourself, out here?"  
  
She cast her gaze downwards, not that he could see her face through the goggles anyway. It must have been one of those heat shield types, you could see out but not in. "I... I'm a mutant...," she whispered almost in- audible, but it seemed he still heard her.  
  
"Ah, is that all? Well don't fret." He put something over her shoulders, and she realized he was giving her his cloak, that had a hood as well. Gratefully, she pulled it up, which provided a small amount of protection from the driving sand-winds.  
  
"Who are you...?" She finally asked, turning her head once she had the cloak wrapped around her. It was warm, but not stifling like the outside heat. "I thought..."  
  
"You thought perhaps no one survived out here, ja?" He asked, and chuckled at her sudden head movement that showed her surprise. "Ja, well we're all dead out here. You too, my dear! But isn't being dead wonderful! No one can tell you what to do."  
  
She blinked, and was confused at that. "You mean.... people LIVE out here?"  
  
"But of course. You don't' expect those thrown out would just lay down and call out 'kill me now' do you?"  
  
She blinked and slowly shook her head. "I thought no one could live out here. It's deadly...."  
  
"That it is, and any fool who would want to live on the surface deserves his fate." He replied. "But we do not live on the surface fraulein... come, it will be dark soon, and we shall need to leave this place, before the bots spot us."  
  
He took her arm, and turned her in an easterly direction, and then began walking, making sure he took care to help her, given all the footwear she wore were the thin slippers that they wore inside the dome. Her feet already burned as it were from just walking half a mile.  
  
They walked in silence, his strong arm guiding her direction. A million questions buzzed in her head, none of which she had enough courage to ask directly. So, she started with the obvious. "Who are you...?"  
  
"Me?" He feigned surprise. "Or the man over there?" He pointed at a rock.  
  
She blinked. "Uh...." His laughter brought realization that he was teasing her, and she blushed.  
  
"My name is Kurt Wagner, fraulein." He said soothingly. "And what would your name be then?"  
  
"Um... it's Katherine... Kitty...Pryde."  
  
"Well, Katherine, Kitty, Pride..." He drawled. "Welcome to the Outer Rim." He gestured with a hand. "Home to the unwanted, the unwelcome, and the outcasts."  
  
She blinked about the mountainous barren landscape. "Not much here..." She murmured, not intending him to hear.  
  
"Ja, it is true that this is no place to stake a plot of land on." He chuckled. "But then we take what we can pick. It's good enough to live, you don't be picky over the view."  
  
They had shifted course towards the rocky mountains just beyond view from the city dome. There were traces of bones in the desert sand which caused her to shiver with repulsion.  
  
He seemed to catch drift of her trepidation and squeezed her shoulder gently. "Relax... most of them live a very long life before retiring up here." She stared up at him with surprise, and he continued. "Normally, our lifestyle involves hiding from everyone above... They don't' know we exist for sure, they may be suspicious, but no one can prove the existence of our lives.... our cities... our organization."  
  
"Organization?"  
  
"It's a world-wide effort, one of which we are a part of... Friends of Humanity. We strive to live, so that one day we can co-exist again with the rest of the world... but for now we cannot let our presence known, and we hide beneath the ground, out of sight."  
  
She took in a small breath. She had heard of Friends of Humanity... a rogue group of people who proclaimed mutants were just further human evolution, not a mistake of the gene pool. She had scorned them, just like the rest, but now, she began to wonder if what they said was really true.  
  
She glanced up at him. "How long have you lived here...?"  
  
"All my life, fraulein." he chuckled faintly. "A surprise to you? No? I was born different from the start... my mother fled with me outside the city so my father could not be disgraced..."  
  
Her mouth opened a bit and closed. All his life.... how horrible... "So you've never been inside the city?"  
  
"Ahh I didn't say that." He teased. "We have our own ways into the city. I often go there, but no one sees." He must have sensed her confusion, because he went on to continue. "How do you think we make a living out here? Food does not grow, there is no water... we must take what we can from the city to survive... That is part of the reason I am out here now. I was returning with food rations and water." He indicated the big backpack he wore.  
  
"Part of the reason?"  
  
He turned his masked face towards her, and seemed to be contemplating. "Well, the other half of why we scout around the city is to find people like yourself. Thrown out and left to die. Sometimes we don't find them in time... it's a tragedy when that happens. But thankfully to you, I found you, ja?" he squeezed her arm gently in re-assurance.  
  
He suddenly stopped, right in front of a solid rock wall. she nearly bumped into it, having not seen it there. She glanced up at him confused for a moment, until he brought forth a small electronic device and pushed the button. A cracking sound split the air muffled slightly by the wind, and the rock wall suddenly slid back to reveal a thick metal door. Surprised, she watched as he punched in a code to the device he carried, then another code into the door, and it opened. Beyond was a gaping maw of blackness.  
  
He led her inside, and she stumbled after him, and the door shut behind with a loud 'thump', leaving them in complete darkness. She squinted, but it was no good, she couldn't see a thing. Kurt however, didn't seem to be bothered by this, and started forward, still pointing her in a direction. They walked in silence for some time, occasionally taking turns. She wondered how he knew where they were going.  
  
"We have tunnels built in to confuse anyone who might break in." He explained, as if reading her mind. "If you were to use a flashlight, it would set off the sensors and blind you temporarily for our security to retain the intruder."  
  
"How do you find your way around then?" She asked.  
  
He chuckled. "I can see quite well in the dark, my dear." He explained. "That, and I know the route by memorization."  
  
They walked on for some time, and eventually her footsteps changed from the earthy echo of the mountain's constitution, to a metal vibration. Before long after this, they stopped, and she could tell they were at another door, as he entered another code, and the door swung open.  
  
The light beyond was dim, but bright considering they had just come out of pitch-blackness.  
  
The smell was rich with scents, as she was blasted with the warmth from the chambers within. It was like walking into a vast underground cavern. The rock walls seemed to have been naturally formed, as if they sat in a dormant volcano.  
  
He paused and led her to a small room just to the side of the entrance, that was lit with crackling power torches. A cheap efficient source of light, but one that was not even, therefore not used in the city except for lighting effects. The room had several lockers and he opened one, pulling out a suit of black material that looked her size, and handed it to her.  
  
"Why don't you go ahead and clean up in there, fraulein." He nodded at the small sonic shower booth at the end of the room. "This might be more comfortable than those rags. And you can remove your mask in here." He added as he began to un-strap the backpack from his back.  
  
She took the mask off, and took a breath. The air wasn't as foul as it had smelled inside the mask. It was laced with sulfur and dampness. she turned and stepped into the shower without hesitation, stripped, and activated it, letting the sweet air refresh her as her body was cleaned. She stood there for a good five minutes, before turning it off, dressing and stepping back out. Her hair was straight and clean now, still a bit tangled though. As she stepped out, she glanced down at the suit he had given her. It fit like a glove, one of those self-adjusting things. It was plain, but comfortable.  
  
She closed the door and glanced over, and almost shrieked aloud.  
  
Sitting on the bench, pouring sand out of his boot, was her savior, or so she assumed. But he wasn't your average looking run of the mill man. His face was elfin in design, very fine and well formed, but covered in a soft blue fur that shone in the dim light like pools of darkness. His ears were pointed like an elf's, and his dark hair tumbled down freely around his neck and shoulders in soft curls. She noticed what had bothered her earlier about him... he only had three fingers on each hand. It wasn't as if he had lost two, they just were formed that way. Her eyes slid down to his feet, which were incredibly strange. Two toes on the front, and one that wasn't quite a full toe on the heel. So that's why his feet had been so big.... She took all this in with a blink, not really surprised that he was different, just taken off guard.  
  
The real kicker was the spaded tail...  
  
It moved back and forth, coming out from his spine and never seemed to sit still as it lay on the bench next to his tight black leather pant-clad legs. It even had a ridged point along the spade tip.... her first instinct was to squeal and snuggle it, after her shock wore off.  
  
"Ah." His head lifted, and a pair of golden glowing eyes crinkled with a smile that flashed pointed fang-like teeth at her. "Enjoy your shower?"  
  
****end chapter one****  
  
Ok!! I wrote this in a matter of a few hours... ^-^ SO! What do ya'll think? Like? Dislike? Imput? Flames? ECT ^-^ 


	2. Chapter 2

A Brave New X-World By: Night Elf Crawler  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kitty blinked and blinked again. In all her life she had never seen anything remotely as strange as him. For some reason, his appearance didn't frighten her at all, it was probably due to his kindness that helped buffer the shock. Had she met him on the street, the circumstances would certainly have been vastly different, however given all the things that had happened to her within the last day, this was just another item to take in, assimilate, and accept. As she stared, aware he was watching her, waiting for a response, she found herself actually liking the differences in him. They fit, oddly enough, quite well.  
  
"I know I'm quite attractive fraulein, but really. jaw dropping?"  
  
She blushed, realizing she had been keeping her mouth open. "I'm sorry. I just. well. I guess I was a bit surprised."  
  
"You can be frank if you'd like." He joked in good humor, putting the boots in a locker where his suit was hanging. "I have gotten a variety of reactions from those I save, from screams, to fear, and even a girl who still to this day considers me her own personal plush toy."  
  
Kitty smiled, and a small giggle rose to her lips. "A plush toy?"  
  
"Ja." He shut the locker with a hand and turned to face her. Now that she had gotten over the surprise of his appearance, she found herself marveling at his body. He wore a black shirt that clung very nicely to his torso, showing off the muscles beneath that were.she was ashamed to say. very toned and sleek. He wasn't huge, like the steroid pumped men on the virtual channels, but he wasn't ultra scrawny either. There was a hint of power about him, not just physical either. "She was five when I found her."  
  
Kitty had to smile. The image of a five year old girl cuddling the blue fuzzy man was just too much to resist. "How old is she now?"  
  
"Seven." He smiled, running a hand through his slightly sweat-dampened hair. "She's becoming quite a lovely lady." He took the heavy bag, and slung it back over his shoulders, his tail swishing to and fro behind him as he re-positioned it comfortably. "Well then. Now that you are freshened up, shall I give you the grand tour of our palace?"  
  
"Palace?" she blinked a bit, disturbed by that. "There's a." she spotted the hint of a smile on his lips and sighed a bit. "Oh. I see."  
  
"A bit slow on the humor, ja?" He teased putting a hand on her arm, to lead her back out. His hand was soft. not at all unpleasant, but quite the opposite.Like silk and satin. She blushed faintly. Ironically, her birthday wish HAD come true.she hadn't specified what kind of guy, and what kind of relationship.. only that she would meet a guy.  
  
As he led her out of the small dressing chamber, she glanced about. The walls in this area WERE volcanic in nature. "Are we in some kind of dormant volcano?" she asked, touching one of the rocks jutting out just above her head.  
  
"Nein. It's an active one."  
  
Her jaw dropped. "A.a what? Are you nuts?"  
  
He laughed and flashed a smile at her, his face crinkling up with laughter. "I get that reaction a lot too. But seriously, how do you think we would be able to hide the fact that there are thousands of people living beneath the surface? They do have scanners to sense heat activity, up there. The only way we can hide it, is to find a natural heat source that is known, and work around it."  
  
She blinked. It was simple, and effective, but still dangerous. "But if it's active, how do you manage it. the fumes and heat alone would be enough, never mind the actual lava itself."  
  
He chuckled. "True enough. If it were just normal people residing, they could not do it. however, with a combination of technology built by mutant minds, and talents related to volcanism, we can live safely."  
  
Kitty frowned a bit at that. Even the technology of the majority of the world had found no way to suppress nature's activities. How could they manage it?  
  
Her question was answered, as they rounded the corner of the cavern, and a gigantic inner sanctum opened up before her.  
  
It looked like something out of a movie. An enormous metal contraption rose from the bottom, which fell beyond her line of vision, all the way up to the top of the mountain. Enormous heat radiated off of it, enough to keep the entire inner chamber warm, and penetrate beyond as well. It had beams going off and burying themselves into the rock wall like a spider web. It hummed and throbbed with a pulsing beat, something that felt reassuring somehow, like the thrum of an air car engine. The eerie orange glow that radiated up seemed more like something out of Dante's Inferno,  
  
She couldn't tear her eyes away, and was only aware they had stopped when Kurt spoke in her ear. "It's something, isn't it? A combination of efforts. It channels the magma up to the surface, allowing for our lighting and heat, without the unfortunate side effects." He chuckled a bit.  
  
"How. I mean this is. wow.. How did you do it?"  
  
"One of our mutants here can control magma and volcanic activity. With her assistance, and a collaboration of technology from other mutants who can build and lift such a thing, we stifled the flow of the magma, and put the device in place, then attached it. We have to keep a close eye on it, to make sure it doesn't burn a hole in another chamber and flood us by accident. We have put a lot of effort into it. It's nearly perfect."  
  
"Wow.." Was all she could say, as they began to move again.  
  
They followed the path down some rough stairs, through metal scaffolding, and finally to a level where she saw her first other people.  
  
She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but what she saw did surprise her a bit. They looked like your average normal people, only a bit thinner, dirtier, and paler. They wore the same kind of suits she did, which must protect against any other residual radiation or heat the core gave off. They nodded, waved, and smiled cheerfully, as any normal individual would, as she and Kurt passed by. A few even saluted.  
  
"Hey Kurt! Good work today!" A tall man called out from banging a hammer on the underside of a rock for something. "Boss's looking for you."  
  
"Of course, thanks Bobby." Kurt replied, waving a hand to the man.  
  
Kitty was then startled, to see the rock turn to ice as he pushed a hand to it, and she saw what he was doing. He was turning the air molecules of the hot cavern to ice, then chipping it off into a bucket for water. Ingenious, and simple.  
  
He led her down more levels, where there were many homes carved into the walls of the rocks. They didn't look ultra comfortable, but they were homey, and well kept for the most part. She saw children running in and about the homes, laughing, playing, some with odd appendages, or different colored hair, some shooting blasts of different colors at each other. Her heart went out to them. those who might never see the sunlight, forever down here the expelled individuals in society.  
  
As they made their way down, she also noticed it grew warmer and warmer. Kurt seemed to be fairly sweating under all his fur, and she couldn't blame him. SHE was hot. it must be stifling for one covered from head to toe in fur. He stopped before a metal door suddenly, near the bottom of the volcano. She glanced down, and saw the churning magma through a small window of plexi, and marveled. If mutant's powers could do this, imagine what else they could do.  
  
The door opened on silent hinges, and she peered in. She was vaguely reminded of a Batcave, as she peered in the dark cavernous room inside. A stone table was in the center, with benches all around. It was simple, but had that 'official' look to it. There were some small decorations, as if someone had carved logos, and designs into the rock walls. It looked like something out of a movie.  
  
As the two entered, three people looked up. One had long wild blonde hair, and claws, and looked like the type who might fit in well in caveman attire. The second was a tall silver haired man, chiseled features, and a calm look about him. The third. well the third was a woman who made the two men look like simpletons. She wore the same black outfit, but her skin was blue scales, short cropped red hair, and glowing yellow eyes that sharply resembled her companion.  
  
"There you are." The woman spoke sharply and with a cold tone. "What kept you? The lower levels have been waiting for the rations for two hours."  
  
"I apologize." Kurt said with a slight bow of his head. "But I was detained in rescuing a new recruit."  
  
The woman eyed Kitty, and her gaze made the young brown haired girl squirm uncomfortably. "I see. well, I would welcome you dear, but there's not much to welcome to down here." She said, her cold tone losing a bit of it's edge. "You've just become part of a very tight society."  
  
"Now now, Raven." The silver haired man smiled warmly. "The girl no doubt has been through a scare, don't be so harsh."  
  
The woman sighed. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry." She waved a hand. "There's been a new development.."  
  
Kurt's posture changed a bit, and Kitty saw he was frowning. "How so?"  
  
"There has been seismic development and it seems multi tunnels are beginning to branch out. that and people are beginning to become sick from the increase in toxin levels."  
  
He sighed rubbing his head. "We can't do anything about that. If we continue to let pressure build up the whole project will blow, but if we allow the air in."  
  
"We may have to make a move."  
  
He looked pensive, but nodded slowly. "I will start planning." He said quietly.  
  
"It's time for us to move into society anyway." The silver haired man said with a frown. "We've gathered our resources long enough. We need to break through and conquer."  
  
"No!" Raven said sharply. "We conquer and we are then attacked by other cities, and the very thing we fight for will be destroyed." She sighed. "We need to convince.but you know how hard that will be." Her eyes slid to Kurt. "Maybe you can use our new recruit and visit your father. If we can combine forces, and start spreading the idea through those sympathetic to our cause, we can have more chance in succeeding. It's their ideals we need to change. Even if a mutiny is required."  
  
Kurt nodded, and smiled, bowing suavely. "It shall be done, mother dear."  
  
The two smiled, and then turned, obviously set on going back to whatever they had been involved in. Kurt turned and took Kitty by the arm, leading her out the doors back into the hot chambers beyond.  
  
Kitty gave him a curious glance. "Who were they?"  
  
"Our fearless leaders." He answered with a chuckle. "Raven Darkholme, my mother, is the magistrate. She was one of the first, along with Eric Lensherr, the other gentleman there, who created our way of life here. Together they organize our system, deal with problems that arise, and set our laws."  
  
Kitty nodded a bit. She wasn't surprised to hear the woman was his mother, the resemblance was striking between the two. "She said, 'talk to your father'. who did she mean?"  
  
At that his eyes turned a bit harsh. "Ah. Well you see there is quite a story behind THAT." He sighed, and turned a corridor, leading her away from the heat and into semi-darkness, only lit by a torch here and there. "My father is a senator."  
  
Her mouth fell open and then closed again. A senator? One of the rule- makers, had a mutant son, and a wife.. "How.?"  
  
"It's not a pretty story." He said, still sounding bitter. "But if you must know. my father apparently knew nothing of my mothers'. status. Her ability is shape-shifting, and she would have been perfectly safe not being known as a mutant, the alarms only detect one using their powers. If a mutant does not use them, they cannot be found. Well. she became pregnant with me, and in giving birth, not only did the truth be known about my mutant status, but she lost possession of her powers, and shifted to her normal form in her pain. Of course everyone noticed this who was present, and on duty as mutant enforcers. My father was able to hush it up for enough time to allow her to escape, however, they caught her anyway and we were both expelled to the surface, and the whole issue was hushed up as not to embarrass my father. However, he was greatly mortified by the whole experience, not in his political career, but the fact that he had loved my mother dearly, and upon finding out the truth, he realized that his bias had changed, and he disagreed with the system." His eyes turned to her as she listened attentively, without interrupting. "Thus, we have an internal source. He's currently in the running for Magistrate of the city. We were hoping that should he win the election, some rules might be changed. but given the situation now." He frowned. "We have to make drastic actions."  
  
Kitty glanced down at her shoes as they walked. So much information in such a short time. She wasn't sure where to stand, even on her own two feet. "So. what are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know yet." He admitted with a small smile. "I will think on it. we can't be hasty, any rash actions will ruin every chance we have. I may have to visit my father tomorrow and have a talk with him."  
  
"Is that bad?" She asked, noticing he had a sour look on his face.  
  
"We. don't get along as well as I would like." He admitted with a sigh. "While he's sympathetic to mutants, he still finds the idea of mutants running around with loosed powers a bit. disconcerting. That and I still find it hard to believe he would stand by as his wife and son were thrown outside to die. I haven't spoken with him in five years."  
  
She blinked a bit and lowered her gaze. "Oh." She had been so wrapped up in the happiness of her family, that she never paused to think that others might have it at odds with theirs.  
  
They both rounded a corner, and came unto a small room that looked like someone's living room, small carpets with holes in them, or stains lined the stone floors, some battered pillows on the benches that served as couches, and a few torn paintings, all items appeared to have been salvaged from garbage. He stepped in and all her hopes were suddenly dashed to pieces. "Liebchen, I'm back!"  
  
A beautiful dark skinned girl stepped out from a doorway just beyond the room, and her face brightened upon seeing him, and she dashed forward, throwing herself into his arms. "Welcome back.you were gone long, I was beginning to get worried."  
  
Kurt smiled and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her comfortingly, and nuzzling her neck a bit as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Ah, you worry too much Amanda. You know I'm careful."  
  
"Yes but." she trailed off, and blinked over at Kitty, her gaze momentarily turning sharp and hostile. "Who's that?"  
  
"Ah." He separated from her arms, but kept a hand at her waist. "Liebchen, this is Kitty, I found her outside today. Kitty, this is my betrothed, Amanda."  
  
****end chapter two****  
  
author's note: bwahhahahaa I'm going to leave it at that so I can start at a new place ^-^ So, imput? 


	3. Chapter 3

A Brave New X-World By: Night Elf Crawler  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kitty sat in the dark room, bundled in a blanket, feeling glum, as a fire crackled cheerily in the center, though warmth really wasn't necessary in this underground fortress. The flames did little to cheer her.  
  
Dinner HAD been quite pleasant; Kurt was ever the joking center of attention. Kitty had felt awkward however, as Amanda kept sneaking small kisses to him when she thought their guest wasn't looking. The meal had consisted of the lowest kind of rations she had ever had. She was used to real cooked food, but knew that some had to live off the hydrogenised packets that were sold cheap in the markets. It was nearly unthinkable to be living off the stuff, they lacked substance, and only satisfied her hunger slightly. Add to that, the two were fairly surprised at her claim of refusing to eat meat. Kurt had told her, not too gently that if she didn't get protein down here, she would quickly fall ill, and she had forced herself to eat the dried pieces of cow flesh. how could people marinate and dry this stuff, then eat it and call it gourmet jerky?  
  
She shuddered and felt ill again, but knew she couldn't afford to be sick. Over dinner, some of the conversation had taken the direction of the plans that were being put into effect.  
  
"What do you plan to do, Kurti? It's too soon for any manipulation of the elections." Amanda had said, with a worried tone, serving Kitty her small plate of supper. "Do you think you can afford to make a move so soon?"  
  
"Probably not, but we hardly have a choice, leibling." Kurt spoke as he took a small sip of the amount of water allotted. "I have a few ideas of what we can do, all we need is inside assistance."  
  
Amanda didn't look convinced, and sat down, fiddling with a braid hanging over her shoulder from her multi-plaited hair. "Do you think he's gained enough supporters though?"  
  
Kurt shook his head, but said nothing negative. "All we need are a few in key positions."  
  
"When are you going to put it into action then?"  
  
Kurt had taken his time answering that, chewing thoughtfully on the dried jerky. "I think. tomorrow." He said slowly. "At least go for a 'chat' with dear Daddy."  
  
"Well be careful. and. if you're that way could you.?"  
  
"Of course." He said, in a more gentle tone. "I wouldn't think of leaving without seeing them."  
  
Amanda had smiled gratefully, a look of wistful sadness in her eyes, and the conversation had then turned to the talk of the mutant children doing cute things.  
  
Kitty closed her eyes, the chatter fading from her mind as she watched the flames flicker up and into the hole in the ceiling cut for the release of smoke. It presumably joined the main chamber above the living quarters, where the fumes were released with the rest of the volcanic offshoots.  
  
She wondered silently, why this all was happening to her. She had lived a good life, and suddenly, all this. It wasn't fair. but then, she chided herself, it wasn't fair that Kurt, and those like him had been outcast because they couldn't hide their appearances either. There were many theories about why mutants existed. Some claimed it was an offshoot from the nuclear fallout of the world wars. some claimed it was just a faulty gene in a pool of people exposed to chemicals. some also said that they were just black hearted evil people, born into wickedness. all of which, she had come to know, were wrong.  
  
She was startled out of her thoughts by soft footfalls behind her. She glanced up, expecting it to be Kurt checking on her, but was surprised when she saw Amanda's sleepy face, peering around the corner.  
  
"Hey." She said softly, coming out further, wrapped in a robe, and settled down on the pillows beside her. "Can't sleep?"  
  
Kitty shook her head, and stared back into the fire. "No.it's all just.so much to accept all at once."  
  
Amanda smiled and nodded sympathetically and watched the flames. "I can't pretend to fully understand what you're going through, but I've seen it happen to enough people I can get an idea."  
  
Kitty blinked at her confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
Amanda glanced over at her, and smiled sweetly. "So many people come here with the same story.you learn to know what it's like from talking with children, and adults who've been through it."  
  
"Then you're not."  
  
"No, I'm not a mutant."  
  
Kitty was a bit stunned. She hadn't thought that there would be any normal person out here, since it was only the mutants who weren't wanted in society. "Why? Why are you down here instead of back up there?"  
  
Amanda played with the edge of her robe, a smile on her face. "That's quite a story actually.. Do you want the long or the short version?"  
  
Kitty smiled a bit. She was beginning to like this young woman. They were about the same age, but Amanda looked older, wiser, and more experienced. "Well, I've got nothing planned.."  
  
Amanda chuckled and leaned back, casually. "Well..then might as well spend it, hmm?"  
  
She began, speaking with a serious tone. "My parents were always more accepting than most others, maybe it's because of our heritage, maybe not.anyway, it was three years ago, and I had run out for some food in the market. While I was down there, some kind of anti-mutant rally was going on in the plaza, it was your typical demonstration, quiet, polite, and non- violent." She snorted. "Hard to imagine years ago people were attacked by the police for being violent during things like that."  
  
*** "They're poisoning our society!" Rahhhhhh "They corrupt our children!" Rahhhhhh "They're dangerous criminals and must be weeded out!" Rahhhhhh!!!!  
  
Amanda made a face as she stood there, basket full of fruit and vegetables, listening idly to the stupid chanting of the demonstrators. Why people chose this of all things to protest about, people who were born different. It was an all too familiar scenario, she thought, reflecting on her history lessons in school. Why is it that humans always have to find SOMEONE to hate, even in this day and age when they had no real reasons?  
  
She set her jaw and began to push gently through the crowd of long robed patrons. In this sector of the town, most favored the Middle Eastern, African, and Asian styles of clothing, long robes that covered most of the body, in bright colored fabric. It was like a rainbow sea of crayons, and damn near impossible to spot anyone.  
  
As she made her way by the fringe of the crowd, wanting to stay as far from the bulk of the mass as possible, she tripped on someone's long robes, and went sprawling, some melons and oranges rolling out of her basket down the street between feet as she frantically tried to stop them. Cursing under her breath, she made it back to her feet, and bent down picking the melons up. One was cracked, another ruined, and the third was picked up by someone, surprisingly, and held out towards her.  
  
She glanced up and smiled in thanks, taking it. "My thanks, patron." She replied in the formal manner one normally treated strangers with.  
  
The man, wearing a long concealing robe of black cloth, that completely hid his face from view, and was buttoned with a gold emblem on his right shoulder, just chuckled a bit, and replied in a soft tenor friendly voice. "I would be careful where you toss your items around, fraulein, someone might not take kindly to having a melon for a shoe."  
  
She smiled at his wit, and put the undamaged one in her basket, and the broken ones towards a trash receptacle, as she glanced up at the speakers. Judging from her mysterious good Samaritan's posture, he wasn't happy with what they were saying either. "Sickening isn't it?" She asked, re-joining him and watching the crowd cheer another speech. "Out of everything in the world that people could learn to hate, they only end up hating those who don't deserve persecution."  
  
The stranger seemed to be interested in her words, turning his shadowed head, so she could only barely make out an outline of his face. "Really now? That's not a very healthy concept to go shouting around this crowd." He gestured with a hand, and she noticed he was wearing what looked like a suited body armor glove the guards tended to wear. She frowned a bit, but since he hadn't arrested her for saying something pro-mutant yet, she hoped he wasn't a hard-core sympathizer.  
  
"Yes, I know." She acknowledged. "But since when are we supposed to completely become automatons and behave the way society dictates without freedom of speech. Which is why this whole mutant hating craze is disgusting. They can't help being what they are, why can't we just accept that and work on, instead of persecuting those unable of defending themselves in the laws of today, creating a unified relationship between us all?" He snorted at that, causing her to bristle. "Oh come on, you can't seriously buy into this 'mutants are dangerous' crap. Know what's really dangerous? The guys with the guns, the guys with the law, and the ones in charge. They're the ones who make these ridiculous laws up, and carry them out on innocent people."  
  
His hands raised in defense. "Whoa, easy there. I'm not disagreeing with you, fraulein." He laughed. "In fact, I commend your values. Very few people have them in this society, and those that do are often afraid to voice them." He bowed at the waist. "Bravo, and I hope your enthusiasm is contagious."  
  
She smiled a bit, loosening up at that. "Thanks. well, nice talking to you.er.?"  
  
"Kurt, fraulein." He slipped his hand into hers, and kissed her hand gently.  
  
She blushed a bit at the show of chivalry, and was too distracted to notice that the way he held her hand was a bit odd, and that the brush of his lips had felt stranger than normal. By the time she had recovered, he was gone, like a shadow, disappeared back into the crowd.  
  
She shook her head, and continued on, and arrived home without further incident.  
  
"I'm back." She closed the door to their bungalow apartment, and her mother turned, smiling over at her.  
  
"Did it go well?" Her smile faded a bit. "I hear on the news that they're having another one of those circus rallies." Her mother always called them that, her way of showing her disagreement with the ideas the protesters held. The sad thing was, should anyone host a pro-mutant rally, the defense force would quickly put a stop to it, as 'unpatriotic' activities.  
  
"Yes there was a rally." She put the basket on the table, and sighed faintly, staring at the wall which was displaying the news, covering the rally right now. She rolled her eyes. "Can I change the channel?" she picked up the schedule, and flipped through it to find something a bit more, tolerant.  
  
"Please do. I'm just sick and tired of listening to all that day in, day out. I'll be glad when the election is past, and they've gotten that bill through the system."  
  
Amanda bit her lip, turning back, still holding the guide. "But mother, think about what that will mean for all those mutants still trying to live normal lives in the city. they'll be hunted down, just for being born!"  
  
Her mother gave her a sympathetic look, her green eyes and red hair looking out of place meeting her daughter's soft chocolate brown complexion. "I know sweetie. trust me I know." she sighed. "But you know there's no chance of that bill NOT passing."  
  
Amanda sighed, snatching the melon on top of the basket as her mother began unloading it, turning it over and over in her hands, reminded of the shadow man. "I know. but if just more people stood up to all this. I met someone who had the same view as us today. I mean, there's got to be more out there that think the same way we do."  
  
She turned, and watched the wall, then blinked in slight alarm. The crowd was acting more and more rowdy, which was unusual, until she saw why. Two men were dragging a young child up by her hair, onto the floating platform in the center of the crowd. She was screaming, crying, and looked terrified, but Amanda noticed at once why they had taken her. The young girl's hair was frizzy out from her head, like an electric field was lifting all her hair from her. The men were cursing, and flinching, their own hair standing up, and the equipment around the girl began to short out. She was a mutant, and a terrified mutant meant powers going berserk. Naturally people were screaming, calling out harsh things, and scaring the girl more.  
  
Amanda watched, feeling anger and pity well up, as suddenly a dark figure came out of nowhere, and a man went flying off of the platform into the crowd as a well-aimed boot contacted with his nose.  
  
Instantly, there was mass hysteria. Acts of violence in the city were highly illegal, but it didn't seem to stop the stranger, as she recognize the gold emblem as it flashed by the camera. He was the same man she had spoken with. He was a whirl of action, his robes flapping around him like a cloud as he quickly smashed a fist into the other man's face, leaving the platform empty of everyone but himself, and the girl. There was shouting and screaming, followed by a loud bang. Guns were being fired, and the multi colored beams of light shot by the guards danced around the black figure like fireworks. The stranger stopped to stoop down and speak to the young child, who was looking even more frightened, but upon hearing his words, instantly clung to him tightly as he lifted her up.  
  
Amanda found herself smiling. Her hero. Not only did he hold the same beliefs she did, but he rescued damsels in distress at the cost of his own life and reputation. She watched, still a bit frightened for him. How was he going to. oh.. The man had stood tall, taken a quick bow, and vanished in a plume of bright purple, pink, and black smoke. She beamed at the screen, and laughed at the baffled remarks of the newscaster, who was trying to explain the chaos.  
  
Her mother was standing next to her, and gave her a quizzical look. "That your friend?" At Amanda's nod, she smiled. "I like him."  
  
Just then, both of them were startled by a sudden loud knock at the door. Since they hadn't been expecting visitors, and most people identified themselves by pressing their thumbs to the ID scanner to announce who it was, Amanda approached the door warily, and peered out the front screen panel. Her mouth just about dropped open when she saw the black-cloaked stranger, holding the child, standing there.  
  
She exchanged looks with her mother, who quickly made a snorting noise, and unlocked the door, pulling it open.  
  
Amanda peered out. "I just saw you on the." She was cut off as he brushed by them, and into their domicile, heading for the couch and setting the child down on the cushions.  
  
His head raised a bit, and she could tell for the first time, he was breathing hard, and seemed distressed. "I sincerely apologize for intruding like this but."  
  
Amanda's mother shut the door quickly, and looked skeptical of actually allowing him into their home. It was one thing approving of his activities, it was another becoming entangled with the authorities by harboring a troublemaker. "Look, what you did is very admirable, but. what if they track you here?"  
  
The stranger nodded once. "I know.please accept my apologies for having to involve you in this but." He suddenly doubled over, as if in pain, and it was then Amanda saw the darker splotch on his black robes.  
  
She rushed forward, grabbing the first aid kit on the shelf and putting a hand on his shoulder forcing him down. "How on earth did you find your way here? Now holds still. take that cloak off."  
  
She began to undo the clasp at his right shoulder, taking in the design. It was gold and black, done in an X with a circle around the perimeter. It felt real, which was surprising since gold had no value anymore in society. Most of it had been discarded carelessly, and few people wore any physical wealth anymore.  
  
His hand shot up and stopped her, however, before she got far enough to remove the cloak. She blinked, and looked up at him, catching sight of his face vaguely in the dim light of the lamp. He was dark skinned, which was probably why he blended so well in with the shadows. He also had a pair of dark shades on, the kind that probably had added devices such as infrared and sensor detectors. "Before you do." He said very softly. "Promise that you will not tell anyone. I don't want to further endanger you, or your family."  
  
She blinked a bit, but nodded. "I understand. Don't worry." She then pulled his cloak back, revealing a black therma suit beneath it, a hole burnt in the armor, and blood staining around the injury. She bit her lip, and pulled out the sensor from the first aid kit, and began to scan the wound. It was a clear one, straight in and out through his shoulder. Luckily, it hadn't hit any tendons, and there was little chance of infection from the wound with the energy bolts the guards used. They weren't normally designed for killing or even badly injuring someone, but in the confusion, one of them must have set it on a higher setting and hit him.  
  
She pulled out some bandages, to keep the newly healed wound from stretching, when something odd caught her eye. Where the wound had been, instead of scar-free skin, a soft blue fuzz was poking out of the hole in the suit. She fingered it with a touch, a puzzled look on her face, as she lifted her eyes to look at him curiously. His mouth broke into a smile, and she saw two definite gleaming points to his teeth. "Not that I mind, but do you always have the habit of treating your patients this way?"  
  
She felt her face going darker, and pulled back quickly with an embarrassed cough. "I'm sorry.I didn't mean. er. well it's just." She peered at him with bright eyes, a bit awkwardly.  
  
He shook his head and put a hand up, then slowly removed his hood, and Amanda suddenly understood. "Oh." She said simply, with a blink, as she took in the dark tousled hair that didn't quite hide the blue pointed ears that stuck out from beneath it, and his fur covered face.  
  
It went fairly well after that. Surprisingly, her mother didn't seem the least bit phased by Kurt's appearance, nor did the little girl. It seemed more natural, for some reason. They spent the meal hour together, discussing mutant rights, and Amanda quickly learned the kind of society that hid below the ground. Kurt had been reluctant to explain about it, afraid not of their trust, but afraid of exposing them to knowledge that could prove dangerous. Mid-meal had proved interesting, when Amanda's father returned home, to find his wife and daughter, having dinner with a blue furry elf, and a girl who was making everything electric around her, go haywire.  
  
After the meal, the drugging effect had mostly worn off of Kurt, and he politely stood, thanked them, and handed them a strange communicator. "If you ever need to get a hold of me, this will allow you to contact me, without being traced." He informed them while pulling on the strange gloves he had, which had two stuffed fingers to make up for the fact he only had three. "Thank you so much for the risks you had to take in helping us."  
  
Amanda couldn't help but think that they hadn't been in that much of a risk, but said nothing of that. "I'll see you two outside." She offered with a smile.  
  
She walked them outside, night had fallen and shadows were everywhere. The streets were mostly empty, only the spare guard walking by on their routine beat. Amanda smiled at him and held out her hand expecting a shake, and he clasped it, and kissed it again gently, causing her to blush again. "Stop by again sometime." She smiled, and waved at the child, Auroiana, her name was, who shyly smiled back at her.  
  
"I will make a point of it." He smiled, and bowed, then ushered the child along.  
  
Amanda watched until they melted into the shadows, and then turned to go back upstairs, when she heard a familiar shriek. Auroiana had screamed.  
  
Without thinking about the consequences, she dashed off down the street, heading their direction, and found the alleyway suddenly flooded with law enforcers. Kurt was backed against the wall, the young girl hiding in his cloak, looking as if he were ready to pull the puff of smoke trick, teleporting he had called it. However, as Amanda crossed her fingers, willing him to escape, she felt her hand become twisted up behind her, and a taser pressed to her back. "Don't move." Hissed the law enforcer, in an iron voice. "Sefton, Amanda.age thirteen.arrest issued for mutant collaboration." He was reading her prints, which were linked into the residential database. There was no way she could hide who she was from them.they knew. Tears filled her eyes, and she caught the panicked look of Kurt's face. He hadn't wanted her to get hurt, or in trouble, and now because of him, if nothing was done, she would be severely punished, under the legal representation of the law.  
  
She watched him with tearful eyes, and urged him in her mind, to just escape. But he would do no such thing.  
  
It happened in a split second. He vanished in a plume of smoke, with the girl, then re-appeared behind the guard holding her, and with a swift kick to the head, the guard stumbled, releasing her, enabling Kurt to grab her arm, and with a sickening rush of vertigo, she was suddenly standing in another dark alleyway, with him, being violently sick to her stomach.  
  
When she had recovered enough to look up, she saw his worried face, peering down at her, his glowing yellow eyes piercing in the dark from behind the shades. "I'm so sorry, liebchen." He murmured quietly, as not to be discovered again. "I had no intention of getting you involved in this."  
  
She smiled faintly up at him, and wiped the sweat from her forehead, standing slowly, though she still felt weak. "No. it's not your fault.I'm sorry for all this, you nearly got caught."  
  
They both fell silent, the only sound was the slight sniff of Auroiana's tears. Finally, Amanda spoke up. "There's no choice now." Her eyes lifted, and met his with firm intensity. "I have to go with you. I can't stay here, they'll find me. My parents are smart enough to claim to not to know anything, but if I go back."  
  
His eyes were soft and sad. "I'm so sorry.. You shouldn't have to do this."  
  
"Actually, to tell the truth, I would rather go with you, and live without the constraints of society, than stay here and have to deal with people's hatred."  
  
He smiled faintly, but nodded once, and held a hand out for her, and she took it without hesitation.  
  
*** Kitty wiped her eyes, so completely in to Amanda's story, she hadn't realized that the girl had stopped speaking, until she heard a soft sneeze behind them.  
  
Both girls blushed, and turned, seeing Kurt leaning against the wall, with an amused expression. "That was quite a heartwarming tale, leibchen." He purred, slinking forward on silent feet, and sliding between the two, his tail curling around Amanda's waist, and his arm resting on Kitty's shoulders. "But you left out one part."  
  
Amanda's thin brow arched. "Oh?"  
  
"Ja! I'm quite offended!" He said, sounding very indignant.  
  
"You forgot to mention how the brave hero then stole off into the night with his two beautiful ladies, and they lived happily ever after!"  
  
Amanda snorted. "Oh, but the story hasn't ended yet, you can't say that."  
  
"Ach, too bad." He made a mock pouty face. "Well." He turned to Kitty, and kept a very serious face. "Then tell me the truth, fraulein.." He smoothed his hair back and looked at her, completely straight faced. "Does this shirt make me look fat?"  
  
Author's note: Wow. this is the result of my entire workday *snicker* cause I didn't do anything else ^-^ Well, I hadn't expected to write 10 pages in the 'how they met' scenario, but, oh well.. 


	4. Chapter 4

A Brave New X-World By: Night Elf Crawler  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The wind blew harshly, threatening to tug her long hair free from it's confines as she crouched low against the cliffside, watching the two boys make their way up the red rocks. How had she gotten roped into this? She had wanted to go and visit her family, and make sure that they were all right, and try and re-assure them she was safe, and Kurt had suggested her talent could be helpful in sneaking in. So the team of four had made their way up to the surface, dressed in their outer gear, complete with heavy breathing apparatus, and weapons. Kitty had never held a taser gun before. and she was a bit spooked at the idea she might have to use it.  
  
She had woken up, a little more rested, by Kurt shaking her shoulder. The three of them had spent some time laughing and exchanging stories before they had all drifted back to bed. A far cry from where she sat now, crouched, cold, and next to a sour voiced girl who didn't seem to care if she was alive or not. "Thay better hurry up." She snapped quietly. "Ah'm getting a cramp here."  
  
Kitty glanced over at her. The girl had only given one name, Rogue. She was very physically fit, and had a rebellious attitude about her. Her hair had a white streak in it, which she claimed was natural, when Kitty had complimented the dye job. It was cropped short and spiky, and her bright green eyes stood out strongly, especially when she fixed you with a stare. Kitty had wanted to ask what her power was, but Kurt had gently told her not to push too hard, that Rogue had a short fuse.  
  
So the two girls crouched by the rocks with their eyes on the strange hunched figures approaching the base of the rocks where the shield jutted out. Within seconds, a wave signaled their orders to move out, and the two made their way, low against the rocks and cliffside, to join up with the boys.  
  
"Scouted ahead, way's clear." The shorter of the two said, in a slight British accent. Kitty hadn't really known him for very long, but Mortimer seemed like a fairly quiet guy, who knew more than he let on. His code name was Toad, and from what she had seen of him, he looked the park. Sallow greenish skin, with a wart here and there, pretty un-attractive and his odor was..to be desired. He covered it up with heavy aftershave, which made her gag, but she guessed it was better than his raw stench. From what she could see of his abilities, he could jump quite high, stick to some surfaces like Kurt could, and do some weird things with his tongue. He hadn't spoken to her, aside from a quick ''allo', so she couldn't judge his personality well.  
  
Kurt nodded and gestured for the two girls to follow him, and he slipped into the inky black darkness of the sewer grate. At first, Kitty had been repulsed. Their entrance into the city was the sewers. but after she thought about it, there wasn't any other logical way in. The main entrances were more heavily guarded than the less known ones. There were still sensors and other tracking devices in the sewers, but no guards. And, since mutants had such a wide variety of talents, a couple of them had jimmied the systems that monitored down there, so they displayed false readings. This had to be activated before they entered, it couldn't be left on all the time or someone could discover the tampering. They walked a fine line, but according to Kurt, it worked well.  
  
Kitty followed Rogue as she dove into the darkness after Kurt, their goggles automatically switching to night mode as they crept along the dark tunnels. Even so, Kitty had to really focus to make out Kurt's form. He blended near invisibly with the shadows, almost to the point where she switched over to heat vision to follow his movement.  
  
They slipped silently through the winding sewers, which had long since been abandoned from use. Still, the stench seemed to hang around. Humanity had long since switched to other means of disposing of waste, liquidation and purification so it could be re-used as second level water for gardening, or other non-drinking uses. The fact was, it was clean enough to drink, but people were repulsed at the idea of drinking water that had once come out of their neither portions. However, the sewers below remained, an old reminder of the society that had existed before the wars, before the domes.  
  
"How far do these go?" She asked softly into the communicator, curious.  
  
"No one knows for certain. but hundreds of miles." Came Kurt's soft reply from ahead. "The cities used to be much larger than they are now, sprawling out hundreds of miles, the sewers all interlace."  
  
Kitty blinked at that. "Then why don't you all just.?"  
  
".settle in the sewers?" Came the higher male voice from behind. "'Cause, it's too obvious, luv." Mortimer, or Todd as he liked to be called, spoke up. "They can trace us more easily down 'ere."  
  
"Tha's right." Rogues voice answered. "Besides, Ah wouldn't want ta live here, would you, city gal?" She asked, sounding rather bitter and taunting of Kitty.  
  
Kitty's cheeks reddened. She had no idea why Rogue didn't like her. She was so busy feeling flustered about that, she nearly walked through Rogue, as the girl stopped right in front of her. She stopped just inches away, and quickly backed off, since Rogue had a tendency to snap at people who got too close.  
  
Kurt was paused above, hanging from the pipes, near a manhole, slowly lifting it up. There was an extended silence, and finally his head poked back down and he gestured. "Safe, come on."  
  
The group silently climbed up the ladders, and Kurt slipped through the hole, and they found themselves in an alleyway hidden behind some dumpsters. Kitty was amazed that the hole was still active, but then it could be possible they 'made' one just so they could use it. As they all slipped out, the manhole was replaced, and a box moved over it to hide the edges where the pavement met metal. They removed their breathing gear and packed it in their backpacks, pulling their cloaks out and wearing them instead. They moved silently, in the stealth of the early morning, the light hadn't quite yet pierced the clouds outside, and the luminance lights hadn't turned on yet. Kurt lead them down a few blocks, then turned into another alley, and rapped lightly on the door there. After a few minutes it opened, and he spoke a few quiet words in German, and the door opened wider, allowing them to enter.  
  
Kitty glanced around as the door closed behind them, a maid in a nice crisp outfit standing there, looking anxious. "Vhy. are you hier so early, herr Wagner?" she asked in a heavy German accent. "Ve vere not expecting you fuer some taime."  
  
Kurt hadn't removed his cloak yet, and was glancing around, checking the area. "I know, I apologize, something came up. Is he awake yet?"  
  
"Nein, but I shall go vake him up." She bowed her head, and walked past him, and hurried up the stairs.  
  
The four stood there in the spacious kitchen, and Kitty was aware how large the place was. The kitchen was at least the size of her family's whole apartment. It was strictly clean and orderly, and had the latest gadgets in it. As she stood there, Kurt moved into the living room, and she followed with the other two, and discovered it was very classy as well. She had figured out by now that this must be Kurt's father's home, and she was a bit nervous. Who was he? What was he like? She hadn't heard of any Senator named Wagner, but then. maybe his name had been changed for some reason?  
  
As they waited there quietly, the maid came back down, looking a bit flustered. "He ist ready fuer you up in ze study." Her plump cheeks flushed a bit for some reason.  
  
Kurt nodded, and started up the stairs, Rogue, Todd and Kitty followed him in silence, not wanting to wake whatever part of the household were still wrapped in their slumbers. They all filed upstairs, and into a small study.  
  
Kitty could tell instantly that Kurt was on the defensive, by the way he stood as soon as they walked in. The man standing with his back to them, sipping some coffee, a red velvet robe tied around his body, didn't seem all that threatening. But the atmosphere in the room was almost stifling.  
  
As soon as the maid had closed the study door behind them, the cloak hoods were off, including Kurt's. The Senator stood silent, then finally spoke. His voice wasn't unpleasant, it was mellow and had the lighthearted tone that Kurt's carried. "So." There was a long pause. "So." He repeated again, then turned. His face definitely bore a resemblance to Kurt's, the strong high cheekbones, the chin, and the untidy hair. If Kurt had been 'normal' he would have looked very strong of his father. His hair was a dusky blonde, and his eyes a clear blue. "It has been a while, Kurt." He said softly.  
  
Kurt's father had a soft German accent, as did Kurt, but not thick like the maid. It was clear he spent a good deal of time doing public speaking, and as Kitty watched, she recognized him. Senator Schauffman. He must have either changed his name, or Kurt had been given a different one, more likely the latter, she thought.  
  
"Father." Kurt said in a quiet, very eerily calm voice. Kitty got the strong impression he did not like the man much. "You know why we've come."  
  
The Senator frowned a bit and leaned on the desk, watching him. "Yes, but it's early. I wasn't expecting you for several months. not that I wouldn't have minded you coming and visiting now and then." He added with some humor in his voice.  
  
Kurt looked almost surprised by that comment, and blinked. "What?"  
  
"Well you never come around just to spend time here." He added folding his arms.  
  
Kurt looked flustered at this and stuttered out something inaudible then caught himself and straightened even more. "I was under the impression I was unwelcome in this household."  
  
Now it was the Senator who looked flustered. "Well. I may have given that impression." He sounded a bit guilty and full of regret. "But.It's been five years between visits.and I found myself wanting to just talk."  
  
Kurt frowned, and looked as if he were thinking something over, then walked over, and leaned on the desk, peering forward at him. "Mother always told me otherwise."  
  
The senator sighed, and rubbed his temples. "Of course she would." He sighed faintly. "I. haven't exactly been the perfect husband or father. but since I took on this duty to. to become the magistrate, I've realized that I do want a family, and not just a family who is with me to look good. one that I love, be it whether they are mutants, or not." His eyes lifted, and met Kurt's, with a firm intensity that mirrored in the golden ones.  
  
Kurt seemed taken by surprise, and the hostility seemed to drop. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
  
"Probably." The Senator acknowledged with a smile. "If you are going to put the plan into motion now, should we be successful what reason would there not be to rejoin as a family, if we can get past our. differences."  
  
Kurt seemed to consider that, then nodded. "I will think about it. but we can't spend time talking about this now, we should go on to business."  
  
"Right, of course." The Senator's smile vanished, and his posture became business-like. "The election isn't for another two months. We can't push THAT up. What are you proposing we do?"  
  
Kurt pulled out a big stack of holo pads and handed him one. The Senator initiated it's sequence, and began reading the diagrams and summaries. After a few minutes, he frowned. "This plan is. risky at best, dangerous at worst.." He looked up. "Are you sure there's nothing else you can do?"  
  
"Positive. We have discussed all other options." Kurt said with a small nod. "Of course, if this won't work in your opinion, we can go back to the drawing board."  
  
The senator sighed. "No, no.. .this will work. Just. if it doesn't work."  
  
"I know." Kurt smiled with a wry look. "You'll be joining us down below no doubt, your career ruined."  
  
He snorted. "That wouldn't be such a bad thing." He slammed the holopad down on the desk. "I'm beginning to wish I never had gotten into politics to begin with.It's just a play of shark against shark."  
  
"So what else is new." Kurt snorted and picked the pad up. "Can you do this then?"  
  
"Yes. How soon are you going to set up?"  
  
"As soon as possible, today or tomorrow if possible. Then we play the waiting game."  
  
"All right. I think I can arrange a cover in that short of a time. I have a client meeting today, I can inform the staff right now, and get it set up."  
  
"Wunderbar. We'll go back and gather our resources, and return before dark."  
  
The meeting seemed to be over, and the Senator leaned forward, holding his hand out. "I will look forward to spending some time with you, son."  
  
Kurt didn't seem all that thrilled, but he took his father's hand, and shook briefly. "We'll see. Father." He replied, but his tone wasn't completely as cold and distant as it had been before.  
  
As they made their way back down through the tunnels beneath the city, Kitty glanced over at Kurt. He had seemed distant and close minded since they'd met his father. "Kurt.?" His golden eyes flashed her way, as he hadn't donned his goggles yet. "Why are you two so. tense?"  
  
Rogue gave a snort. "Cause, shugah. Kurt's pop wanted ta disown his family at first. refused ta acknowledge they were alive at all."  
  
Kurt frowned a bit and shook his head. "There has never been great love between us. It wasn't until I was seven that he ever met me. Screamed right in my face and threw things at me." He sounded bitter. "I expect that of normal people, but not from the man who saw me upon birth. he should know better."  
  
Kitty nodded faintly, and as they stopped beneath another grate, Kurt indicated they were to wait there. He vanished up into the gloom, and with a scrape of metal signaling his departure, he was gone, leaving the three to sit there in the gloom alone. Kitty's eyes wandered over to the Toad. He was sitting there, looking bored, tinkering with some gadget in his hands. Curiosity got the better of her, and she walked over.  
  
"So, how long have you been here?" She asked softly, watching his deft hands work on what looked like some kind of weapon.  
  
His goggled eyes jerked up at her, and then back down. "Eh, most 'o me life." He answered in a mutter. "My family threw me out when I was a kid. That was before they knew o' me being a mutant." He flipped the device back upright, and shut the panel he had opened, and eyed it up and down. "Wandered 'round.finally ended up 'ere. Ran into the blue bloke."  
  
Kitty shuffled on her feet, not knowing what to say. It seemed everyone but her had lived a very difficult life. She found it hard to relate, when her life had been good up to the point her mutantcy evolved.  
  
"Stop buggin' us girly." Rogue snapped, and Kitty turned, seeing the young woman watching her. "Ah know yer all curious 'n shit, but this ain't a party. Ya don't go round just askin people wha' their life was like." She strode forward and poked a finger onto Kitty's breastplate. "Ya wanna fit in, shut up and learn."  
  
"Hey, easy on 'er." Mortimer glanced up, looking a bit cross. "She in't harming anyone."  
  
"Ah jus don't want mah brother being forced ta look after a little whiny bitch." Rogue snorted and folded her arms. "Makes him weak."  
  
Kitty was floored, and felt hot tears welling up in her eyes. The one major difference between the mutants and the 'norms' was their attitudes. Mutants had lived a harsh life, and their behavior and actions reflected it for the most part. Kitty wasn't used to this kind of attitude, and so she just did as Rogue said, she shut up and sat down, not looking up any more at the two of them.  
  
Not long after, Kurt re-emerged from above, and landed soundlessly in the vacant sewer. "Ready, let's go."  
  
Author's not: Sorry it's going a bit slow, plot development and all. Don't worry, another couple of chapters and things will liven up ^-^ 


	5. Chapter 5

A Brave New X-World By: Night Elf Crawler  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By the time they had reached 'home'. Kitty had been assigned a small room of her own, shared of course with three other girls. There was a shortage of space, so things were getting more and more crowded. The three who she shared with were all energetic and talkative. There was the blonde, Tabitha, who seemed to take to her the moment she walked in.  
  
"Hey gal! Come sit down and join us!" She waved a mug that was filled with a substance that looked suspiciously like simulated moon ale, the blue white glow was hard to disguise.  
  
There was Jubilation, or Jubes as she preferred to be called, who had waved cheerily, and given a nasty grin to Tabitha, who returned it in like.  
  
Then there was Rahne. The red-head had glanced up at her, nodded, and then just gone back to picking something out of her short cropped, but wild hair.  
  
Each of their powers, she discovered, were as impressive as the rest of those she had seen around. Both Jubes and Tabby seemed to have similar powers, they could form bursts of light, but in Tabby's case, they exploded like little bombs, and in Jubes case, they temporarily blinded you. Rahne, she discovered with quite a shock, was a mutant equivalent of a werewolf. She had been nearly scared to death when a large wolf had poked it's head into her room, startling her so much, she phased right through the floor, into the quarters below, fortunately which were empty.  
  
As she stood out at the front of the domicile, the three girls having gone off to do their jobs telling her to just hang and get familiar with the area. Her job apparently would be assigned once they found a use for her and her powers. Jubes had suggested it might be a few days.  
  
So all that was left, was to take a tour around the facility.  
  
It was bustling, which didn't surprise her at all. The place didn't seem to ever STOP bustling. There was always someone up doing SOMETHING around the area even in the middle of night. It made sense, the machines must need constant upkeep to keep functioning.  
  
She made her way down the stairs, staring across the vast cavern at the machinery, pumping filtering and whirring constantly in a thundering and banging. It was enough to give anyone a headache. As she walked along, she didn't realize that she had just walked THROUGH someone, until she heard a snort of surprise. She paused, and turned around, coming face to face with possibly the most thug-like looking person she had ever seen before.  
  
The guy looked a bit cross, and folded his muscular arms, glaring down at her with piercing blue eyes. His hair was almost as wild as his array of clothing, long blonde and tangled.  
  
She gulped a bit. "Um. sorry about that."  
  
The man's eyebrow twitched once, and he snorted. "Watch where yer going." He peered more sharply at her. "You Kitty?"  
  
Kitty felt her heart stop and leap to her throat, even though she knew no one here would harm her, the man was certainly threatening looking. "Uh. yes.."  
  
He nodded briefly. "'Supposed to show you around." He grunted. "Name's Victor Creed. Or Sabertooth, whatever ya want."  
  
Kitty blinked. What WAS it with these people and code names. everyone seemed to have them. "Um.. ok. Nice to meet you Mr. Er. *cough* Sabertooth." She couldn't help but snicker a bit at that. These names were so..absurd. Boom Boom, Nightcrawler, Sabertooth..  
  
He snorted. "Please, if yer gonna say it like THAT, just call me by my name." He thumbed over his shoulder. "So wanna tour or no?"  
  
"Oh.. yeah, right of course." She quickly jogged up to join him as he began to stride down the stairs heading for the center of the core. He didn't say much as he walked, and she had the distinct impression that he didn't say much at all under any circumstance. As they descended slowly through the bowls of the inner fortress, the heat grew more and more intense, making her break out into a sweat.  
  
Finally, they reached a rickety scaffolding that just went straight down in steep long stairs. Victor began to climb, and she followed, having trouble breathing in the stifling air. After what seemed like forever, the stairs stopped, and she found herself standing on scaffolding that was erected near the bottom of the deep hole. A large metal disk was erected across the chasm, keeping the lava from the other side from spilling out. She briefly wondered what kind of metal was strong enough to withstand molten lava, but her attention was distracted by a throng of five people making their way towards herself and Victor.  
  
"Hey, Creed. Whatcha doin down here?" A skinny dark skinned, dark haired boy said with a cheerful grin. He had some kind of odd metal device affixed to his arm, which was whirring and twitching oddly.  
  
"Brought a newbie down. Dunno where she'll be yet, givin her the rounds." He thumbed back to Kitty who smiled nervously at the group.  
  
"Hey there." The boy waved. "Name's Forge. This is Magma, Sunspot, Berzerker, and Iceman." He gestured to each individual in turn. They consisted of a fiery woman who was practically at home in the heat, a glowing man who also seemed quite happy to be down there, a sweaty youth who didn't look so happy, and the boy she had seen earlier gathering water, who looked miserable.  
  
"This miserable group is responsible for heading the repairs and maintenance of the machinery here." Victor explained with a bored tone. "Weren't for them, we'd all be dead."  
  
"Nah, I'm sure someone else would be able to figure out how to relay the off shooting heat spikes from the central matrix of the core dampener." Forge said with a simple wave of his hand. "It's easy stuff, really."  
  
Victor gave a roll of his eyes, indicating that he didn't think it was easy stuff.  
  
Magma simply snorted and flipped her flaming head and looked irritated. "Spare us your humility."  
  
Kitty couldn't help but ask the few questions that had been floating around her mind like a school of fish. "You're the ones who run the machines?"  
  
"That's right." Forge grinned. "I designed them, and with a couple of my loyal flunkies." He gestured to a few people busy working in a recess off to the side, that looked air-conditioned, "...We figured out how to harness the heat and channel the energy." He nodded at Magma. "Magma controls the volcano, to make sure it doesn't go erupting on us."  
  
"My skills are in controlling the seismic activity of volcanism." Magma explained, shifting into a more solid form of a pretty dark haired girl. Her hair was pulled back in an untidy ponytail, her face a bit smudged, but she had a proud look in her eyes. "It's not easy. There are only a few of us here who can control the earth enough to aid us. We have to switch off to give one another a rest." She explained.  
  
"And in case things go wrong." Iceman was adding on. "That's what I'm here to do, save the day!" He crowed with a flashy grin, his body suddenly changing into solid ice, glittering in the heat, and amazingly not melting.  
  
Kitty couldn't help but giggle at the boy's antics. He was kind of cute..  
  
"All right, enough of that." Victor growled and gestured she was to follow him. "Come on sprite, lets get going." He started back up the stairs.  
  
Kitty waved cheerily at the engine crew as they returned back to their jobs, and she followed Victor back up slowly. It was a relief to climb out of the hot pit and back to where the air was less scalding.  
  
They emerged on a different floor from where they had started, and as Victor was turning to say something to her, a cross looking man walked out. "Hey, I've got a bone to pick with you." He snapped at Victor, holding up a holopad. "You see these? They're called RATIONS for a reason, pops. you're not supposed to dip into other resources, even if you DO wanna get roaring drunk!"  
  
Victor looked cross, and forgot Kitty was there. "I can do what I bloody well please."  
  
"OH no." The man was shaking the pad at him. "I'm cutting your ration for this month."  
  
"WHAT!?" Victor lunged forward and grabbed the man by the collar and slammed him up against the rock face.  
  
However, the man didn't seem the least bit perturbed by this. "Fair's fair. You gotta stick to the rules. I don't care if you're the magistrate, or some unknown nebwie, dad." Victor growled, but grudgingly released the man, who promptly brushed his shirt off, and then seemed to notice Kitty. "Oh? A newbie?" He held out his hand, smiling finally in greeting. "Graydon Creed. Nice to meet you."  
  
Kitty blushed a bit, and took his hand, shaking it. "Nice to meet you too.." She glanced at Victor who was looking sourly at Graydon. "You two.related?"  
  
Graydon's eyebrow twitched a bit. "Yes.I'm ashamed to say." He snapped back at Victor. "That ungrateful thief is my father."  
  
"Oh." Kitty had to shake her head with some amusement. They certainly didn't behave like loving father and son.  
  
"I'm in charge of portioning out the rations." Graydon was explaining with a tap to the pad. "Unfortunately, SOME people think they're above the laws." He threw a glare back at his father. "But they have to be enforced, everyone gets fair treatment, even those whose powers require more nutrition." He peered at her curiously. "Please don't tell me you have a fast metabolism, with five already I've got my hands full."  
  
"Me? Oh. no I don't think I do." She answered, a bit puzzled. "What does that have to do with food rations?"  
  
"Eh? Oh, well those mutants whose powers consume a lot of energy have to eat much more than the average person. So we discourage use of their powers so they don't have to consume more food, and we find a dietary supplement to compensate." He explained with a shrug.  
  
"Let me guess." Kitty said with a smile. "Your power is something science related.mathematics or something?"  
  
At that, Graydons' smile faltered. "No, actually I'm a Squib." (note: squib is a term from Harry Potter, it means someone without magic, in this usage someone who's not a mutant, but lives down there with them)  
  
"Oh." Kitty was slightly taken aback, and embarrassed. She had assumed, that since Victor was a mutant, obviously Graydon must be, but apparently she was wrong. "Your mother was. normal then?"  
  
"No. actually." Graydon smirked slightly. "Mystique is my mother." He saw her confusion and cleared it up. "The magistrate? I'm sure you've met her."  
  
Kitty nodded, and was even more mystified. According to 'urban legend' mutants begot mutants. The society up above had never had to deal with thinking about what would happen if two mutants bore a non-mutant. "If. if you're not a mutant then why do you stay down here?" She asked curiously. "Couldn't you be a plant up there?"  
  
Graydon shook his head. "No, unfortunately not. You see, I don't exist." At her puzzled look he continued. "I was born down here. Therefore, I have no identity up there, and if I tried to make one, no doubt they would pick up on who my parents were. Nothing is done up there that doesn't involve DNA and thumbprint identification, after all." (note: I'm not sure who's older, Kurt or Graydon.. I think Graydon's older, but since I can't figure out how to write him in if that's the case ^-^ he's not older in this story, he's younger than Kurt for sake of continuity)  
  
Kitty realized he was right and nodded slightly. It seemed the man was fairly bitter about his situation too, which made her slightly uncomfortable. Luckily she didn't have to worry about it much longer.  
  
"Go back to work kid, come on sprite, with me." Victor grunted, indicating they continue the tour.  
  
Graydon waved. "See you around." And he vanished into another doorway.  
  
They continued walking, Kitty decided to ask a few questions that had been bothering her. "Victor.?" she jogged up so she was walking next to the longhaired man. "How many different jobs do people have in here?"  
  
Victor grunted. "Figured that'd come up. Well, you've got the mechanics and the general fix-it-uppers." He counted off on a finger that happened to be tipped with a sharp claw-like fingernail. "You got the doctors and medics, you got the crafters who build new dwellings and rooms, you got the suppliers who keep all the supplies organized, the leaders who run the system, take care of disputes n such, the scouts who go finding food and doing patrols, and then there's the home makin types, look after the kids and do odd jobs around the place." He shrugged. "It's simple 'nuff."  
  
"So what are you?"  
  
"Me?" He snorted once and looked suddenly very irked. "I'm one of the 'other' category."  
  
Kitty blinked, and instantly got an odd image of hyperactive mutant children hanging off his hair and doing him up in ribbons.  
  
"What're you looking at." He growled, catching the smile that threatened to break out of her lips. "Them kids are terrors. ain't no fun, lemme tell ya." He growled. "Weren't for my damn healing factor, I'd be dead hundred times or more by now."  
  
Kitty still couldn't help snickering a bit, and she tried desperately to stop, seeing that he was obviously quite touchy about the subject. She quickly tried to switch topics. "What do you think I would be good at doing?"  
  
"Dunno. They haven't figured that out yet. Talent like yers can be handy in a bunch of areas. And frankly, we need more people in some jobs."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, scouts for example.for some damn reason, they keep getting killed or captured." He muttered something else that she obviously wasn't supposed to hear, but did anyway. "If it were me 'n Logan we'd show em how to do it proper 'like."  
  
Kitty frowned, thinking about what kind of a job she would rather do, or be good at. Out of everything, she had to admit she would rather be a scout, there was more adventure, and with her phasing power she could be virtually untouched in battle situations. Plus, she could be handy in getting into locked places.  
  
They stopped suddenly, and she peered around his bulk, and spotted Kurt walking towards them waving. She smiled, and waved back quickly as the blue man approached. "Hello, Katzchen." He greeted her, sticking his hands casually in his pocketed pants. "Have you gotten the whole tour? There isn't much to see I'm afraid." He apologized with a wink.  
  
Kitty blushed, and chided herself. 'No.. he's taken. none of that girl.' Her mind warned her. "Yes, I got to meet several people."  
  
"You wanna finish it up?" Victor grunted. "I gotta get back to work, or he'll kill me."  
  
Kurt grinned a bit. "Sure, we'll walk you there." His golden eyes seemed to twinkle, and Kitty also realized at the same time that seeing Victor 'work' would be hysterical. kids.  
  
They fell in step, walking along the narrow catwalks, and Kurt chatted to her about some of the plans they had begun to work on. It all involved complex placing of people in the city, and manipulation of events. Apparently, he was to go and work from the inside for the next few months, until the election, when their moves would all come to a climax.  
  
As soon as the three entered the nursery, there were several things that happened. A) Several kids of different ages let out squeals of joy. B) Another stocky, rather hairy, and grumpy looking man looked very pissed off/relieved. C) a rush of several kids in their direction threatened to knock them over.  
  
Kitty goggled in wonder, as three kids attached to Victor in various places, and two rushed Kurt. A very small girl with frizzy puffed hair, latched onto his legs, while another with long blonde hair that was nearly white, leapt into his arms. "Pretty!!" the blonde called out, burying her face in his chest and snuggling him, while the second played with his tail, a look of glee on her face. Kitty recognized the second girl as the one he had saved during Amanda's story. The one in his arms, then must be the girl he had told her about, the one who seemed to think he was her own personal plush toy.  
  
Victor's three growths, were likewise playing with his hair, and one snuggling in his arms, and despite the annoyed/gruff look he wore, Kitty had the sneaking suspicion he actually LIKED the children's attention.  
  
"What took ya so long?" The other man, who must be Logan according to Victor's muttering, stood up holding a kid in either hand by the back of their shirts, like a mother cat does to her kittens. "I've been havin' ta keep them busy for over an hour!" the kids, rather than looking terrified by being held by a big hairy mean looking man, were giggling madly, having a blast trying to swat at each other.  
  
Victor simply grunted, and rolled his eyes, as one of his kids, gave him a big fat wet slobbery kiss on the cheek.  
  
Author's note: mwhahaa.. I'm evil. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
***  
  
After a night's rest, or reasonable facsimile thereof considering the constant thrum of the engines in the core reverberated through the whole complex, Kitty walked out of her domicile to face the new day, and her new assignment. She'd received the note tacked to her bedpost asking her to report when she woke to the magistrate's office.  
  
She forced herself not to be nervous, after all what reason had she to be? These people were like her, and expected her to pull her weight, and to be honest, she looked forward to it.  
  
She walked out of the room and faced the warm heat that blasted her face with a now friendly glow. She wore a tight blue t-shirt that had been Tabitha's, so it was quite a bit more roomy up top than she had flesh for, but no matter. It was only slightly stained and fairly clean. The pants were borrowed from Rahne, and were cargo-type with lots of pockets.... she still itched from patches of fur that were left in the waist cuff.  
  
She slowly walked down the path to the council chambers, and smiled at people she passed by. Despite the reason why they were down here, everyone seemed fairly happy... they were free, and had those who understood them as peers. the living situation wasn't the best, but what more could they ask other than a safe home?  
  
She reached the chambers, and heard voices inside. She pushed the door open, and was surprised to see a dense throng of people there, seated on the benches around, as if a session was about to commence.  
  
She didn't spot Kurt, but she did see 'Iceman' sitting next to a spare seat, and she slid through the throng and sat beside him. "Hi."  
  
"Hey." He threw a grin at her and held a hand out. "Didn't properly introduce myself yesterday. Bobby."  
  
"Kitty." She replied, taking his hand and shaking it with a smile. He was CUTE. "Nice to meet you...er... iceman was it?"  
  
He winked, and put his hands together, and she felt a cold draft, before he handed her the perfect ice sculpture of a rose. "Indeed it is."  
  
She felt her cheeks redden, though in the dim light of the chamber, she was certain he couldn't see it. "Thank you..." She felt the rose begin to melt even as she held it, but she didn't' mind, it was beautiful. "So... what's going on?" She asked, nodding to the crowd around them, speaking in hushed tones.  
  
"Oh, the councils' going to brief us on the plan."  
  
Kitty nodded, having surmised something of the sort. "What kind of plan exactly is it?"  
  
"Not sure exactly." He shrugged. "Has something to do with infiltrating the topside and rigging the election, then taking over something or other... that's all I know though. Details haven't gotten out to the majority of us yet."  
  
Kitty pondered that. It made sense, what with the discussion of the election she had overheard when she had joined the others topside in meeting the Senator.  
  
She was about to ask more, when the door opened. The council was filing out.  
  
It was a strange group of people, indeed. A tall bald man, a tall silver- haired man, the blue skinned woman, a formidable man in tan robes, and archaic jewelry, and a woman with flaming red hair and iconic aura. The Council of Five.  
  
The whole chamber fell immediately silent, and reverent respect was held for those five founding members of the Friends of Humanity.  
  
The five were seated, and soft murmuring commenced as they drew their plans together. Then the silver-haired man stood.  
  
"That's Magneto." Came a soft whisper in her ear, and Kitty jumped having been so intense on the five, she'd forgotten Bobby beside her. "Next to him is Psonic, Mystique, Apocalypse, and Phoenix. They're the ones who run this place... The two dudes on the left are in charge of politics and managing our strategies, Mystiques in charge of running things down here and coordinating between them all, and the two on the right are in charge of the militia and scouting procedures."  
  
Kitty nodded and turned her attention back, as everyone was growing silent again as Magneto readied to speak.  
  
"My friends... we have come to the time which we have hoped for... our plans are in place, and it is time to take action. We have set up careful plans as to what role each of you shall take, and we expect you to do your best, give your life if necessary, so that the rest of our population may survive."  
  
Kitty's heart chilled a bit, thinking she wasn't sure she was ready to give her life for the cause... she'd just gotten here! But then if she didn't belong here, where did she belong....? Not up there certainly.  
  
He continued ignorant of her thoughts, though she caught a sharp glance from the bald man, Psonic, directed straight at her.  
  
"We will hand out your assignments as soon as our meeting is finished. Please make sure you report immediately to your direct supervisor for more explicit instructions. With all your assistance, and our strength, we WILL win." His fist formed hard and there was a surge of power in the room that seemed to draw to him, and Kitty felt a creepy sensation crawl over her as she watched a couple people's jewelry raise slightly directed towards the man.  
  
"Thank you all." He took his seat and the bald man stood.  
  
"Before we excuse you, I would like to add that if any of you run into trouble during this assignment, remember to focus your thoughts and one of the telepaths shall attempt to assist you. Thankfully, they cannot take the power of thought away from us yet." There was a murmur of agreement, and the council stood, and the session was over as the audience stood.  
  
Kitty let out a breath and glanced at Bobby. "Is it just us who are going 'on assignment?' There has to be more people here than just us."  
  
He nodded, and shrugged. "Probably not. They just picked people whose powers will work best."  
  
"But... we have to go into the city, right?" Kitty asked with a slight frown. "The id scanners are everywhere... if we enter buildings, access any technology, they'll know who did it.. how do we get around that?"  
  
Bobby grinned and smirked a bit. "Don't worry."  
  
Then, someone came around with a holopad and pushed it into Kitty's hands, and walked on. She turned it on, and saw that her name was there on the top. she scrolled down and briefly read the message.  
  
She was to report to the sub-level for training immediately.  
  
"Whoo." whistled Bobby as he peered over her shoulder. "You got it heavy... you sure you're up to this so soon?"  
  
She glanced at him as they both walked out of the crowded chamber into the hot inner core. "What do you mean."  
  
"Well the training room.. you're going to go through serious run-down battle simulations in the Danger Room."  
  
Her blood chilled. "Danger Room?"  
  
"My guess is, you're going to be one of the infiltration squad."  
  
"Wonderful." Kitty put a hand to her head and placed the holo-pad in the receptacle on the wall on the way out, since it was meant to be read and discarded for re-use.  
  
"Good luck! You're gonna need it." Bobby joked, and put a hand on her head, and shot a bit of cold into her scalp, to shock her enough to gasp with surprise.  
  
She didn't have time to worry about what exactly she was in for though, since she was to report there directly. She made her way down to the sub- level, and paused before the twin metal doors that stood closed before her. She hadn't been allowed in during her tour, since a session was in progress, and Victor had snorted and told her she'd never be the type to go in there.  
  
Apparently he'd been wrong.  
  
She pulled at the door, and it opened easily, and she found herself in a small room with many lockers lining it, and a few benches there as well. Several people were already there, including a certain blue fuzzy elf strapped into a tight black outfit that left nothing to the imagination.  
  
He grinned brightly seeing her enter, and gestured. "Come in, and go ahead and get suited up. We all have a long session.... let's get started."  
  
The training was harsh, and difficult. By the end of a week, Kitty ached all over, even in places that SHOULDN'T ache from doing rigorous training exercises.  
  
Kurt was a taskmaster, when it came to getting his recruits in shape. He sent them through yoga exercises first to limber up, then a multitude of limbering exercises, followed by the most difficult set of tests for her powers that she had ever encountered. Even the more experienced mutants who'd lived with their powers for years were hard pressed.  
  
But after the first week, she found herself becoming faster, stronger, and able to pull off the complex martial arts moves that he taught them. At the beginning of the second week, Logan came to join them, on break from his normal duties. Kitty was quick to discover that Logan was definitely not the softie he portrayed when babysitting, but a lethal killing machine when he wanted to be.  
  
At the end of the second week, Kurt made the announcement.  
  
"Ok everyone, break for today. Come here, relax a bit I have an announcement to make."  
  
The tired trainees flopped on the metal floor, exhausted in front of their trainer, and caught their breath while he spoke.  
  
"You've trained very hard and I commend you highly. No one else could have done such great work."  
  
They all felt the weight lifted a bit off their shoulders at his praise.  
  
"However, now it's time to explain to you what we're going to be doing... and it involves a lot of patience, espionage, and careful planning."  
  
Kurt paused, and curled his tail up on the ground, and sat on top of it, supporting his weight as he sat cross-legged there for a moment suspended in the air by the strength of his limb. "It's two more weeks until the election. Others have been up campaigning for the success of Senator Schauffman. At the moment, the public consensus is split fifty fifty. It's our job to get in place, influence the vote with the others, and then stand back until the success of the election... from there, we'll make our move... we'll go into that later, when the date approaches, just in case any of you are caught and exposed."  
  
Kitty shuddered at that thought. Caught and exposed? Dear me, that doesn't sound good.... but he had a point. The government had a way of reading your mind against your will, and if they knew the details, the plot would be revealed and their chance deteriorated.  
  
"For now," Kurt continued. "We will set out tomorrow. Each of you will be given orders and an identity, plus location of respite for you. May we succeed, for all our sake."  
  
And with that, the meeting was over. Kurt turned and began to talk with Logan, discouraging Kitty from talking to him, so she simply turned and headed back to her domicile, prepared to take a nice relaxing sonic shower to relax her aching muscles.  
  
She stood by the rail on the edge of the core, and peered down, thinking. Her parents wouldn't have recognized her, which was probably a good thing... she had filled out with muscular bulk to her slender body, and her hair had been cropped off short for the sake of the problem it was to keep long hair out of her way when fighting. She was an entirely different person... she knew how to snap someone's neck with a few moves of her hands before they could cry out, or how to put out a dozen guards without killing them. Death was highly frowned upon in their training, but they knew sometimes it was necessary as not to spread word of their organization.  
  
"You look deep in thought." A voice startled her out of her revere, and she turned. Graydon was approaching, hands in his pockets, looking casual. "They work you hard tonight?"  
  
"Yeah....but it's not so bad anymore." She smiled, actually amazing herself by saying that. Yet it was true. She didn't find it distasteful, it challenged her to go beyond her own boundaries.  
  
"Hm.." He mused, leaning on the rail beside her. "Hear you guys are shipping out tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah... guess so..." She glanced at him. "What about you?"  
  
"Me?" He snorted sarcastically. "I can't help, so I get stuck down here watching the kiddies."  
  
"OH..." Kitty felt bad for him. No powers, he couldn't do much... it had to suck. "Well at least you're safe here."  
  
"Maybe... but what's life if not to risk it."  
  
He had a point... "Have you asked them if you could go up there and... like do stuff?"  
  
He glanced sideways at her, and shrugged. "What use is it. They can use someone with powers who has a better advantage than I."  
  
Kitty glanced down, a bit discouraged. He seemed so negative about it. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"Hey, not your fault." He smiled a bit. "You busy right now?"  
  
She blinked. "Well, I was going to go shower and relax... why?"  
  
He shuffled his feet a bit. "Oh... just wondering if you wanted to.. go do something with me... wont' take long, I promise."  
  
Was he asking her out on a date? She blinked and was mentally staggered for a moment, then finally smiled. "Yeah... sure... Let me freshen up first..."  
  
"No, just come as you are. It won't last long." He grinned and gestured. "Come on." He turned and began to jog up the stairs towards the upper levels.  
  
Kitty followed, bemused, taking the steps two at a time behind him easily. She hadn't been up to the upper levels yet, it was just the exhaust area, they told her, and not a very friendly environment. She soon found out why, all the fumes and smoke got thicker higher up, for while the core machine kept most of them inside, some still leaked out of the rock around. By the time they reached the very top, she was breathing through her sleeve.  
  
Graydon stopped, his own mouth and nose covered and pointed. They stood in front of a door. He glanced at her and gestured with a nod. She understood, and took hold of his hand, and pulled them both through the door.  
  
Inside, they were in a short corridor, that went on for about twenty feet, before opening out into a small room. In that room, was a large window plate set into the rock, overlooking the outside.  
  
Her breath caught. The sun was just setting, and the orange and red glow hitting the atmosphere reflected off the domed city and sent sparkles of light across the desert wasteland like a prism. It was beautiful.  
  
"Oh my..." she breathed out softly.  
  
"It's pretty isn't it?" Graydon's hand slipped around her waist slowly, but she didn't notice, even if she had, she probably wouldn't have objected. "I know it's a bitter view mentally, but there is something good out of it..."  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Certainly is." She glanced over and met his eyes. They were different, but had the same light sparkle that Kurt had. She could visually see they had blood relations to one another.  
  
She blushed a bit, embarrassed. She couldn't shake Kurt from her mind... what was wrong with her.  
  
But that was thrown from her mind when a soft touch brought her back. Graydon was staring at her, with one of those knowing, familiar, lusting looks......  
  
Suddenly, Kitty was uncomfortable, and drew back.  
  
"What's wrong?" Graydon's eyes hardened a bit, almost defensively.  
  
"Graydon... I'm sorry." She sighed and looked up at him apologetically. "It's... too soon for me to do this..."  
  
At that moment, she saw that she had just lost his attention, for his face hardened, and he became rigid. "I see. My apologies then."  
  
Kitty winced internally, but took his arm and phased him through the door again, and he wasted no time, in heading down the stairs ahead of her, leaving her to wonder why she had just rejected his advances....  
  
The next morning, Kitty woke nervously. You know the feeling where you wake when you're about to do something important, and you're stomach is fluttery, nervous, and jittery so that you cannot keep food down? Yes, that's what Kitty felt.  
  
She didn't even try to eat her rations, but stored it and packed up her gear and headed down to the external element room. The others were there already. Kurt was suited up in his black element gear, boots cloak and all but the breathing apparatus. The others there were familiar to her as well. Mort, Amanda, Rogue, Jubilee, and Amara. Each wore their gear already, and were finishing packing things into their packsacks. Kitty joined them and dressed as well, putting her carefully refurbished clothing into the bag with her supplies. All she knew was they were going topside to infiltrate and wait it out.. He hadn't excluded details yet. They were to be there a while..  
  
As everyone finished packing, Kurt cleared his throat. "Well. it's time. I won't pad my words, this may be a mission we don't return from if things do not go well. But if they do, we may not return here either, due to the fact we shall be allowed to live up there once more."  
  
There were nods of repressed excitement in all their faces.  
  
"Our plan is to sneak in like we did before, and make it to my father's home. We're to be masquerading as members of his family from across the Dune Sea in Vula. Amara and Jubes will be sister daughters of mein father's cousin, there to support his campaign.. The rest of us will be their entourage. Once we are up there, those who will be recognized for who or what they are will be given changes to their appearance." He glanced around at the group. Seven of them. it was the largest group that had tried to infiltrate the city. "Please be aware if you use your powers we will be tracked instantly. If you must use them in a fight, make sure you lose yourself and do not return home without receiving clearance first. This is why we have trained so hard, to avoid capture."  
  
Kitty felt a bit nervous about this. Appearance changes? She could understand herself and someone like Amanda, but what about Kurt himself, and Mort.? They were obvious mutants that wigs would not hide. And no cosmetic alteration shop would accept mutants..  
  
But nothing more was said, as they strapped on their equipment, and made sure their supplies were ready. They stepped out of the compound, and into the elements. 


End file.
